


EVERYDAY WITH YOU

by byReenz



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, fluff romance yongguk himchan jongup bap daehyun youngjae junhong collegelife occharacter bapandyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byReenz/pseuds/byReenz
Summary: Kim Himchan never expected that he would be high over heels over for Daehyun's sister, you.You never expected secretly dating behind your overprotective brother.Both of you never expected how things go upside down when you are in love.Meeting you, you are the most beautiful woman I ever have seen after my mother. Your voice is the most soothing music I could ever listen. Knowing you, my heart feels the warmth that even the coldest ice won't able to freeze it. - Kim HimchanYou are the loudest man I ever met after my own brother, Kim Himchan. Yet, your existent never fail to make me smile and safe. - Jung Reen"Embracing you through the nightTucking you into your dreamsYour heart beats become my lullabiesLoving you every moment"_byReenz_





	EVERYDAY WITH YOU

**Author's Note:**

> The story has been posted on Asianfanfic. Both sites have the same version. However, in this site, there's might be more improvised chapter. 
> 
> The story will be updated once a week, thus, is anyone wants to read more chapters can go to this link 
> 
> = https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1361178 =

# ONE: MEETING YOU

Just as you start leaving, you bump into someone. Books and files you were holding scatter on the floor.

"Sorry!" both of you, exclaimed. You look at the person you bump into and freeze. Who is this heavenly, handsome angel?

"Sorry. Are you alright, miss?" A pair of eyes looking at you, concern. You eventually come back to reality and immediately bend down to pick up your belongings. The man helps you.

"T-thank you. I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't watch where I'm going" You stammer with your words, taking your books from him.

"It's okay. It's my fault too." He then looks at your face. Oh, she looks familiar. You can feel your face blushing. Is there something on me? You both got up.

"W-well... Seems we both at fault, eh? Ahahaha" You awkwardly try to talk. This is so uncomfortable. He chuckles.

"Are you a student from this department? You seem familiar." He smiles. You blink. Is he hitting on me?

"Uhm no and I have a brother. Anyway, I'm running late. So sorry I bump into you. Bye!" You bow and rush away from him. He stunts before let out a soft laugh. What a strange girl. Usually, all women will immediately hit on him.

"Kim Himchan" A low masculine voice calls him. Himchan turns and smile. Bang Yongguk, his roommate, walks to him. He can tell Yongguk wondering why he still in the hallway. Without words, both of them walk to the studio.

* * *

Loud music echoing in the studio. All of them listen intently to the music. Yongguk taps on his notebook with his pen, scribbling lyrics. Himchan tries to sync his guitar with the music while Daehyun and Youngjae warming their vocals at the corner. The youngest, Jongup and Junhong just arrive from their school, dropping their bodies on the floor.

Yongguk writes while singing the lyric slowly. He glances Himchan, who seems in a good mood. He is usually in a good mood, but today Himchan looks more cheerful. Did something happen? Himchan tunes in his guitar, humming with the music played in the studio. The music stopped, leaving Himchan's hum echoing in the studio. Everyone looks at Himchan.

"You seems in a good mood," Daehyun said. Himchan stops, looking at Daehyun remind him of you. Yes, both of them look alike. Are they relative?

"Earth to Kim Himchan! I can see your soul floating in the air" Youngjae shouts follow by everyone laugh. Yongguk nudges Himchan, raising his eyebrow. Himchan grins.

"I met a beautiful angel today. She bumped into me, but I don't mind at all." Himchan smiles from ear to ear. Imagining you.

"Yeah... We heard that a lot. Now, who's the unlucky woman?" Youngjae takes out his book and flips the pages. They already used Himchan exclaiming meeting his "angel". Everyone start ignoring Himchan.

"I don't know. She ran off before I could ask her name. But she got this cat-like eyes smile and short brunette hair. She seems not from our department because she's holding a drawing tube." Daehyun immediately looks at Himchan. Catlike eyes smile? Brunette short hair? Drawing tube?

"Art department maybe?" Youngjae said while keep on reading. Daehyun takes out his onigiri and unwraps it, trying to ignore the conversation. Yongguk claps his hands, making everyone stop what they do, his face looks lighten up. He writes in his notebooks. Yongguk got inspirations, they continue doing what they do. The music starts playing again. All of them went into silence.

Himchan plays the guitar with a smile, imagining you over and over. While in the corner, an insecure brother munching his snack anxiously.


End file.
